The invention relates to an assembly device for a shaft damper, and more particularly, to an assembly device for installing a shaft damper in a predetermined position in a shaft bore.
Rotating shafts generally oscillate in various modes depending on the type of service. Shaft vibrations contribute to noise. Dampers are known which damp shaft vibrations. The dampers reduce operating noise as well as premature wear of the shaft and failure of the shaft by fatigue.
Dampers may take the form of a flexible liner in a drive shaft. They also may comprise a bending or torsional damper comprising an inertial mass within an annular chamber fixed to a shaft outer surface.
Means are available to install flexible or compressible parts into a bore, such as an o-ring or bushing insertion tool.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,817 (1968) to Lallak et al. which discloses an o-ring installing tool comprising a mandrel having a generally W-shaped groove at one end and a retaining sleeve slideable along the mandrel.
Also representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,183 B1 (2001) to Bugosh which discloses a tool for installing a radially compressible bushing into a housing of a rack and pinion steering system.
Reference is also made to co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 10/057,028 filed Jan. 23, 2002 which discloses a shaft damper of the type disclosed herein.
What is needed is an assembly device for installing a shaft damper in a predetermined position in a shaft bore. The present invention meets this need.
The primary aspect of the invention is to provide an assembly device for installing a shaft damper in a predetermined position in a shaft bore.
Other aspects of the invention will be pointed out or made obvious by the following description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.
The invention comprises an assembly device for a shaft damper. The assembly device comprises a holding member for holding a damper. The holding member is releasably engaged with a pair of parallel elongate members. An actuator is connected to the elongate members and to a piston. A shaft damper is inserted into and temporarily held by the holding member. The holding member containing the shaft damper is inserted into a shaft a predetermined distance. The actuator then slidingly retracts the holding member while a pressing member at an end of the piston simultaneously holds the damper in the proper position in the shaft.